memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Errand of Mercy (episode)
Kirk and Spock try to protect the planet Organia from the Klingons, but the natives don't want the Federation's help. Summary in 2267.]] Acting under coded orders, Captain Kirk takes the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) to the peaceful planet Organia. Negotiations with the Klingon Empire are on the verge of collapse, and Organia is the only Class M planet in the disputed area. Whichever power controls the world will have an advantage in the conflict that is yet to come. hit by magnetic pulses.]] En route, the Enterprise comes under surprise attack, and manages to dispatch the attacker, moments before an all-points relay comes from Starfleet command -- Code 1 -- war. Kirk's mission is unchanged, but with open hostility, now more difficult. Assuming orbit, Kirk prepares to visit the planet, leaving Lieutenant Sulu in charge, with specific instructions what to do in the event the Klingon fleet appears. Beaming down, Kirk and Spock arrive in the midst of a primitive, agrarian society -- whose people seem curiously unconcerned about visitors materializing within their midst. They are greeted by Ayelborne. Kirk asks to speak to someone in authority, and Ayelborne tells him there is no such individual -- but tells them he is chairman of the Council of Elders, and asks if he might do. greets the landing party.]] Kirk, addressing the Council, is confounded. They claim they have no need of protection, no need of defenses. They simply will not believe that the Klingons will subjugate their world and enslave their people, destroying their culture and way of life. Then Spock returns with the results of his cultural survey: there has been no advancement, no progress on this world for as far back as his tricorder can measure. And then the Klingon fleet arrives -- a fact councillor Trefayne seems aware of before even Spock can confirm it with his tricorder. The Enterprise is forced to leave, stranding Kirk and Spock amidst a Klingon occupation army, led by Kor. The Organians provide clothing, but take their Federation visitors' weapons. Kirk is now Baroner, a leading citizen, while Spock is a dealer in kevas and trillium. Kor, disgusted by the constant smiling he sees around him, selects the one unsmiling man he has found to be his liaison to the civil population -- Kirk. Meanwhile, Spock is taken to be examined -- as a Vulcan, he might be a spy. invasion forces on Organia.]] The examination, performed with the mind-sifter, does not pierce Spock's pretense, and he is released. Kirk has been instructed in his duties as liaison, and both men are released to go about their business. Together, they scheme to teach the Organians how they might resist. To do so, they destroy an ammo dump -- and discover the Organians are appalled by the act of destruction. Kirk, thinking they're afraid, scorns their desire to avoid violence; they reply that he simply doesn't understand them. Unfortunately, his impassioned speech is overheard by Kor, who has the Council chamber under surveillance. Ayelborne, learning Kor plans to interrogate Kirk with the mind-sifter, reveals Kirk's identity. Betrayed, Kirk and Spock are imprisoned and threatened. But Ayelborne remains placid, assuring Kirk that no harm will come of it. Kirk and Kor discuss ideology; Kor seems happy that the universe is full of people who don't like the Klingons. He feels that survival must be earned, and relishes the challenge of earning it. Kirk is given just twelve hours to answer questions; after that, he will be subjected to the mind sifter and -- what's left of him -- will be killed. confronts the Organians.]] With six hours left, the cell door opens and -- Ayelborne steps inside, offering them safety. Somehow, he has invaded the Klingon sanctuary without attracting the attention of the guards there. Kor is furious, and rounds up hostages to be killed: two hundred hostages immediately, and two hundred more at intervals until the Starfleet officers are returned. Kirk is horrified, and plans to take action to ensure no more deaths occur. After they leave the council, its members have a strange conversation. Despite the horror of it, they will take action to prevent the Klingons and Starfleet men from harming each other. As Kirk and Spock begin their assault on Kor's stronghold, the Organians begin to do ... what? leads Enterprise into battle.]] Kirk and Spock burst in on Kor, and learn the Federation fleet is en route -- the destiny of the galaxy will be decided for the next thousand years, very soon. Klingon guards burst in, and just as a fight begins, no one can hold their weapons. Or strike each other. Even Kor's attempt at an improvised weapon fails. All weapons, all bodies, both fleets -- are too hot to handle. It is the Organian intervention. They have put a stop to the violence. Instruments of violence are useless; the same condition holds on both fleets. Ayelborne, as he stands before Kirk and Kor, also stands on the homeworlds of the Federation and the Empire. Both sides must agree to cease hostilities, or their armed forces will be neutralized. The Organians are more than they seem -- far more. After imposing their will, they demand the departure of their visitors. The discordant emotions are actually painful to the Organians. And then the Organians reveal their real nature: millions of years ago, they were humanoid. But they have evolved beyond the need for physical bodies. Everything -- their bodies, the buildings, all of it were constructed to provide points of reference for visitors. Background Information bursts.]] 's humanoid form.]] 's humanoid form.]] * Kor was to appear in "Day of the Dove" and "The Trouble with Tribbles", but John Colicos was unavailable and other Klingon characters were written in. A script was written for Kor for the fourth season, but the show was cancelled after the third season, and he never got his chance to appear again. Colicos was also the person who gave the Klingons their dark-skinned, moustached look. He said he was going for the Genghis Khan look. He did eventually reprise his role in DS9: "Blood Oath", "The Sword of Kahless" and "Once More Unto the Breach". * This was one of only two episodes that showed an actual Klingon flip top communicator similar to the ones the Starfleet crew had (Watch when Kor contacts his fleet). The other episode was "Elaan of Troyius". * The main gate to the Organian village, where Ayelborne greets Kirk and Spock, should look familiar-- it is the gate to the Rigel VII castle in The Cage. The stairs on which Spock and Kirk phaser the Klingon guards are the same set where Christopher Pike battled the Kaylar in the original pilot. You can also see portions of the Organian village set in "A Private Little War" and The Omega Glory. *The shot of Enterprise hit by magnetic pulses was a stock shot of energy bolts hitting the ship, the corresponding live-action sequences used a buzzing electric effects theme -- that would be reused for the Klingon bird-of-prey firing effect in Star Trek III. The shot of Enterprise firing was also a reuse, this time the white bolts shot out of the ship are said to be phasers, even though in other appearances the same effect represents photon torpedoes. * David Hughes can be seen in several sequences reciting the dialogue along with the other actors, trying not to miss his "cue." Oddly enough, this works perfectly since his character, Trefayne, could predict the future! * The boxes in the Klingon munitions dump were simply spray-painted corrugated cardboard containers. * A hilarious sequence from the blooper reel shows Shatner trying to bury a knocked-out Klingon with handfuls of dirt during the filming of this episode. * DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy) and James Doohan (Scotty) do not appear in this episode. Along with "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" and "The Menagerie, Part II", this is one of only three episodes after the two pilots in which Kelley does not appear. * This is the last episode in which the term "Vulcanian" is used to refer to Vulcans. Memorable Quotes The trigger's been pulled... We have to get there before the hammer falls. -- Kirk "Bad enough to be a military governor, but to govern a planet of sheep!" --Kor How little you understand us. - Ayelborne {repeated line} "Always it is the brave ones who die, the soldiers! I hope you continue to savor the sweetness of your lives; you disgust me!" --Kor, after Ayelborne reveals Baroner to be Kirk "Twelve hours, captain." "It will take longer than that." "Longer than that I will not wait. I respect you, captain, but this is war -- a game we Klingons play to win." --Kor and Kirk "Ah, there you are gentlemen; I trust you are in good health. Shall we go?... Your captors plan to do violence to you, and that we cannot permit. --Ayelborne, freeing Kirk and Spock. ''No one has died here ... in uncounted thousands of years. - Trefayne Well, Commander, I guess that takes care of the war. Obviously, the Organians aren't going to let us fight. A shame, Captain. It would have been glorious. -- Kirk and Kor, discussing the Organian intervention "No one has the right to dictate to our Federation--" "Or our empire!" "How to handle its interstellar relations! We have the right--" "To wage war? To kill millions of innocent people? To destroy life on a planetary scale? Is that what you're defending?" --Kirk, Kor and Ayelborne after the Organian intervention "It is true that in the future, you and the Klingons will be come fast friends; you will work together." "Never!" --Ayelborne and Kor "Well, there it is -- war. We didn't want it, but we've got it." "I'm embarrassed, Mr. Spock. I was furious with the Organians for stopping a war I did not want." --Kirk, before and after arriving at Organia Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * John Abbott as Ayelborne * David Hillary Hughes as Trefayne * Peter Brocco as Claymare * John Colicos as Kor * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Victor Lundin as First Klingon Lieutenant * George Sawaya as Second Klingon Lieutenant * Walt Davis as Klingon Soldier * Bobby Bass and Gary Coombs as Klingon Guards References Baroner; Code 1; Council of Elders; kevas; Klingon Empire; Klingon attack ship; magnetic pulse weapon; mind-sifter; Organia; Organian; Organian Peace Treaty; quarterly physical; Richter scale of culture; sonic grenade; trillium; Unit XY-75847. Category:TOS episodes de:Kampf um Organia nl:Errand of Mercy